Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?
by my-missingpuzzlepiece
Summary: Blaine decides to turn Kurt on by singing a Panic at the Disco song.


"Is it still me that makes you sweat" Kurt gulped. "Am I who you think about in bed?"

Blaine had Kurt on his back as he straddled his hips on Kurt's bed, singing harshly into his ear, sucking on his earlobe in between sentences.

"When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress," Kurt moaned as Blaine smiled into his neck. Kissing turned into sucking before the next line and Kurt took a firm grip on the bottom of Blaine's suspenders.

"Think of what you did, and how I hope to god he was worth it..." He growled. Kurt moaned, audibly. "When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin..." Blaine licked one long line from Kurt's collar bone up to his ear, pressing a kiss behind it. "I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch...a better fuck" He rolled his hips down and Kurt choked back a breath. "than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me," Blaine looked up at his boyfriend for the first time, eyes fluttering between open and closed, breath coming in short, sharp motions. He grinned and pressed a short kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of...exchanging body heat" He rolled his hips down again as Kurt gripped a hand around Blaine's neck, cutting off the singing and pulling him in to meet his lips. Blaine took Kurt's tongue in his mouth and sucked, Kurt couldn't help the groan that escaped him as Blaine let go of his tongue to suck hard on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt gripped both hands back on Blaine's suspenders and rolled them both over, mirroring the image Blaine was just in, removing his lips from Blaine's and sucking hard on his collarbone. Blaine whimpered and slipped his hands down to grip Kurt's hips, tugging him closer, aching for more friction.

Kurt swiped his tongue over the new bruise appearing on Blaine's collarbone, and unhooked his hands from the suspenders, no hesitation in moving them straight to unfasten Blaine's jeans. His boyfriend echoed the movement, creating a small space between them to wriggle out of his suspenders and jeans as Kurt did the same. As Kurt leant over one side of the bed to reach into his cabinet, Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt over his head, and then removed his, tossing them both across the room. Blaine glanced down and then met eyes with his boyfriend.

"Nice to see you stuck to our agreement."

"It better be worth it, Anderson. Commando in skinny jeans isn't-"

"Kurt, I know." He winked.

Kurt looked down and saw Blaine had no underwear on either.

"Oh."

Kurt slammed the cabinet shut, and shuffled back until he was between his –now naked- boyfriend's legs. He pressed a lubed finger into Blaine's entrance without warning.

"FUCK..._Kurt-_I-Fuck!" Kurt smirked, looking down to watch his finger moving deeper inside of Blaine. He began pumping a steady pace and added a second finger without removing the first. Blaine writhed beneath Kurt, as Kurt pressed a soft row of kisses along Blaine's hip.

Kurt pulled both fingers out before adding a third in the same motion, quickening the pace, twisting and bending his fingers, hitting his prostate every time.

"_Ugh Kurt I-I, Kurt-I need...I need-"_

"I know baby" Kurt pressed another kiss to his hip bone before removing his fingers and picking up a packet from the bed, tearing it open and rolling the condom onto his dick.

Blaine pulled a pillow from the top of the bed and put it beneath his hips, spreading his legs further and meeting eyes with his boyfriend. Kurt smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. Blaine kissed back with as much passion as he did every time they kissed. Kurt pulled away and sat back up, pushing his cock to Blaine's entrance before easing through the ring of muscle and burying himself inside of Blaine. Kurt looked down at his boyfriend, who had his eyes pressed shut, mouth slightly open and Kurt was almost sure he wasn't breathing. Blaine nodded jumpily and Kurt pulled out until the tip of his dick was all that was left. He thrust deeply into his boyfriend and picked up a steady pace as Blaine gasped and moaned underneath him.

"Shit...Blaine"

Blaine lifted his legs up onto Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt held onto his thighs, pressing his legs backwards and looked down to watch as he fucked his boyfriend. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt watching. His breathing hitched and he reached down to palm at his erection, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping hard. Kurt looked up at him and groaned loudly, moving his hips faster and faster until he felt Blaine contract around him and saw his head fall back onto the mattress as he lost control. He came over his chest and palm and Kurt dropped one of Blaine's legs down to reach for his wrist and lick the come from his palm. Blaine moaned as Kurt licked his hand until it was clean when Blaine wound his fingers into Kurt's hair as Blaine pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Come for me baby"

Kurt felt the heat coiling in his stomach and as Blaine twisted his fingers through Kurt's hair he came undone, coming into Blaine and letting his body fall on top of his boyfriend. He gasped over and over as he came down from his high, and Blaine eventually managed to manoeuvre Kurt out of him and he tied up the condom and aimed somewhere near his bin. Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck and pressed a soft kiss to the hickey he created earlier as Blaine whispered "Good night Kurt." and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
